Santa Claus
by what used to be meemee
Summary: Tomoyo is pressured into being Santa Claus for a ‘good cause,’ and to her surprise Eriol shows up with a little girl. [Complete]


Summary: Tomoyo is pressured into being Santa Claus for a 'good cause,' and to her surprise Eriol shows up with a little girl. [E+T humor fic]

Actually, my attempt at humor. ::grimace:: Not very good with this stuff, like Chelle-sama is.

For Les-san [L. Hiiragizawa], Kyte-chan [KyteAura], Elee-chan [Eleezyienne], Refe-chan [Refe-chan], and Eli-chan [slegna]

Untitled

There was barely any noise outside, aside from the chirping of birds that welcomed the coming of morn. A blanket of white covered the quiet little town that slept peacefully to wait for the day.

"TOMOYO-CHAAAAAN!!"

There was a rapid fluttering of wings from the birds that fled from the loud voice that came from the large mansion.

The aforementioned girl stirred slightly from her deep sleep to groggily blink at the voice. "Hai?" she rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

The figure of a woman loomed in the doorway of her room.

She peered at the figure, then promptly tucked herself back into the large warm bed, and snuggled in further.

"Tomoyo-chan," the woman went to her and shook her. "Please, Tomoyo-chan, get up. I need your help."

"Mother," her voice was muffled but her head sank deeper into the pillow. "I want to sleep. It's Christmas day and nobody works on Christmas day."

"Oh, yes they do," her mother continued to shake her, until she finally sat up again. "I need you to do a favor for me Tomoyo," she continued.

Tomoyo looked at her mother warily. "A favor?"

"Yes, a favor," Sonomi studied her daughter's face carefully. There was no apparent expression on her face. She took this as a good sign. "You see, Tomoyo, it's a tradition for Daidouji Toys to have a Santa Claus to sit and talk to children when they come to the toy store."

There was still no expression on Tomoyo's face.

She continued, "Now, our 'Santa' came down with the flu or something similar, and everybody I called is either on vacation or not picking up the phone."

"So you want me to call someone and find out if they can be 'Santa' for the day?" the tone of her voice showed that she herself knew that this was not what her mother wanted.

"Actually…" her mother looked extremely sheepish. "Actually, I was wondering if you could be Santa."

She gave her mother a withered look. "What?!"

"Please, Tomoyo, please do it! Think of all the children who want to see Santa…" her mother begged.

She reveled in this moment, for her mother never begged her to do something. "But mother," she protested, "I can't be Santa Claus! My voice…and weight…"

"That's no problem, darling! We'll stuff a pillow or two in your suit, and you can deepen your voice by faking it…" her mother cast her the most pathetic look she could muster. "Tomoyo. Just this once. Please?"

~

She squeezed herself into a Santa suit with a pillow and pushed stuffing in her shoes. Her body was beaded with sweat, and she wiped her face before carefully applying the red blush and putting on the beard. She looked at her reflection, and to her surprise, found that she could actually pass for a pretty good Santa Claus.

Behind her, her mother clapped her hands in delight. "Why, Tomoyo-chan, you look absolutely adorable! Come, now to tie your hair…"

Sonomi pulled the long locks of ebony back and tied it high, tucking it carefully under the bright red hat. Taking two clips, she pulled back her bangs and secured it tightly. Her mother stepped back to admire her work. Brushing her hands in satisfaction, she commented, "Well, Tomoyo, you are the most convincing 'Saanta Kurasu' I have ever seen. And your height won't matter, because you'll be sitting on a chair."

Tomoyo pouted; she was rather sensitive about her short stature, but she followed her mom out into the toy store that soon began to fill up. As she sat down, an 'elf,' who was one of the clerks, picked up a little boy and set him on her lap. Tomoyo smiled brightly at him, deepening her voice, "Ho, ho, ho! 'Meri Kurisumasu!' And what is your name?" _Okay, should definitely kill the 'ho, ho, ho's_, she thought to herself grimly.

The little boy crinkled his nose, staring at her through narrowed eyes. "Are you really Santa Claus?"

She almost panicked, but the elf spoke soothingly, "Of course he is; now tell Santa your name."

He reluctantly answered, "Shinji."

"Well, Shinji-kun, what would you like for Christmas?" Tomoyo made the jolliest face she could muster.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before dimpling into a smile. _Good…he's smiling. That should be a good sign._ "Can I have a car?"

She could barely keep herself from falling down.

~

Tomoyo rubbed her temples wearily as she glanced at the clock. 4:16 p.m._ 45 more minutes of this madness…_

The last girl had asked her where babies came from and requested for one. Her mother took a quick picture before apologizing, then took the girl [whose name was Hatsumi, by the way], and rushed off. She grimaced as she thought of the other boy who had asked for a rocket to the moon so that he could send his mom there. _And I thought asking for a car was bad…_ Another girl had burst into tears, crying 'Monster! Monster!' and her mother had to take her away too.

Two boys tried to ripped off her 'beard' and in one instance, a little girl managed to sneak through the back to pull her hat. Luckily, the clips were strong, and she only succeeded in giving Tomoyo a raging headache.

Her 'elf' looked just as, if not more, tired, and seeing Tomoyo glance at him, he gave her a quick smile. Tomoyo nodded, and he said, "Looks like that's our last customer."

Tomoyo looked in that direction curiously and saw a rather tall man holding the hand of a little girl come in through one of the side doors. She looked around the store, and it was true, the little amount of people that were there had seen her already.

She positively beamed, saying, "Oh good, I'm really, really tired." She paused a bit. "You are too, aren't you?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Well, actually I am, but I like working with kids. They're very interesting people." At this they both laughed.

As they quieted down, Tomoyo took another look at the seemingly 'father and daughter.' The man's back was turned, but she could see that he had dark blue hair, and the little girl had red hair, with fiery eyes to match. When he turned, she took a good look at him, and gasped. He had blue eyes and glasses, with an eerie grin that was altogether familiar. 

__

Is…is that…Hiiragizawa-kun?

~

He pulled on the little girl's hand impatiently. "Why this sudden whim, Ruby?"

The little girl raised an eyebrow at her 'father.' "Because," she pouted, "I've never sat on a fake Santa's lap before in Japan. Besides," she grinned, "I like being a little girl, Daddy. And my name is Naru-chan for today. Na-ru-chaaaan."

"Okay, Naru-chaaaaan," he teased, then paused. "Why don't we just go over there right now?"

'Naru-chan' gave him a withering look. "Because then they'll think that we're not here to buy." She stopped, looking around. "Okay, now we can!!"

Eriol fell to the floor, as she rushed off, but when she noticed that her 'father' wasn't following, she turned impatiently. "Well? Come on, Otou-saaan…"

"Okay, okay, Naru-chan," he sneered, but took her hand once more.

~

Tomoyo almost trembled as they approached her. _When did Hiiragizawa get a kid? Red hair, red eyes…obviously Mizuki-sensei's…but I thought that they had broken up years ago…_

Her assistant picked up the little girl and set her on Tomoyo's lap. "Now, what's your name, little one?" she managed to sound merry, while maintaining her fake voice.

The little girl suddenly perked up, looking at Tomoyo earnestly, as if she was listening to something. Her expression became one of surprise, then confusion, and then amusement. _Argh…knowing it's Hiiragizawa and Mizuki-sensei's daughter, she can probably read minds or something…_

"Naru-chan," the expression was quickly replaced with a completely innocent one and a docile smile, but Tomoyo was not fooled.

"And how old might Naru-chan be?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," 'Naru-chan' replied airily. "Couple of hundred I guess."

Eriol, who didn't know what Ruby Moon knew, gave her a sharp glare, then chuckled nervously at Tomoyo. "Haha, you know how kids are these days, always making up stories…Right sweetheart?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever you say, Daddy," she shrugged.

"She's five," Eriol said at the same time.

"Oh, my, what a big girl she is! You're only five? I thought you were much, much older," Tomoyo flattered her. 

'Naru-chan' narrowed her eyes. "I'm very sensitive about my weight and height, if you don't mind," she pursed her lips, giving off an arrogant air, but enjoying this profusely.

Eriol practically gaped. What the hell is she doing?

Before he could do anything, Tomoyo barged right into the dreaded question, "What do you want for Christmas, Naru-chan?"

Ruby Moon had a brilliant inspiration just then, and her manner became soft and sorrowful, her eyes watery and lips trembling. "Are you really Santa Claus?"

"Yes!" all three adults said at the same time, all apparently annoyed by this 'kid.'

She sniffed theatrically, then spoke, very softly. "I want a mommy for Christmas… My real mommy is gone…" she rubbed her eyes for effect. Eriol gaped, mouth wide open. "I wanna mommy…I Wanna Mommy…Give ME MommY! Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!" And she began to cry, big giant tears rolling down her cheeks, her mouth wide open.

The three adults stared at her in disbelief. Tomoyo's assistant reacted first. "Ano…I'll go get you some tissues, alright?" and he left in a hurry.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but the little girl quieted down enough to say, "I don't want just any mommy, Santa Claus."

"You…you don't?" Tomoyo lamely answered, having nothing else really to say.

She sniffed, shaking her head. "There's this really pretty lady, who's really, really nice that I want for my mommy."

"Oh?" she continued to stall to find something to say.

Eriol was still in shock.

"Yup," she nodded. "My daddy 'places her in high esteem,' because she's as 'sneaky and conniving as him.' Guess what her name is?"

"What?" _There's nothing to say!! Kami-sama, what should I say?!_

"Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo," she said very solemnly.

There was silence for about five minutes.

"WHAT!?!" came from Tomoyo and Eriol, when it finally registered through.

~

The 'elf' came back only to find the little girl rolling on the floor with tears of laughter, Santa Claus in a hapless swoon, and the gentleman in shock.

"Err…" he looked at them in mingled confusion and surprise.

Tomoyo opened one eye, and weakly dismissed him, saying, "Don't worry, I have everything under control…you go ahead and go home to your family…I'll tell Daidouji-san to give you a bonus…"

He paused, looking at her dubiously, "Are you sure…? I mean, I could help…"

"No, no! Go ahead! Merry Christmas!" she waved him away, and he left, still doubtful, but obedient.

She turned to the other two, who were still unable to say anything. "Okay," she put on her most demanding and imposing manner, "what the hell was that?"

Eriol recovered first, speaking in a meek apologetic voice, "I'm terribly, terribly sorry that this happened…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you are, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo now spoke in her regular voice, evidently irritated.

Eriol's eyes nearly popped out; he was so surprised. "T-t-t-Daidouji-san?"

"Yes," she said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha, you just, haha, figured that, haha, out, ahahahahahaha!!" 'Naru-chan' still laid on the floor rolling with mirth.

"Ruby Moon! Get up!" Eriol ordered exasperated and embarrassed.

"Ruby Moon?!" Tomoyo gasped. "So she's not your daughter?"

"No!" he replied, as he tried to pull Ruby Moon up without much success.

"Oh!" Tomoyo could feel the blood rushing to her head.

Ruby Moon finally got up, still bubbling with laughter. "Woo, that was _so_ much fun!" and she changed into Nakuru. "You should've seen both of your faces!!" and yet another fit of giggles began.

Tomoyo and Eriol both glared openly at her. She stopped mid-giggle. "Okay I'll go now," and disappeared.

Eriol turned to Tomoyo, and began again, apologetically, "I'm really, really sorry about that…"

"No, no it's alright," she reassured him, but still terribly embarrassed.

He looked her over, an eyebrow raised, clearly recovering from Ruby Moon's façade. "Santa Claus?" he commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah, go jump in a lake," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"It rather suits you," he teased. "The red suit, the stuffed pillow…"

"Right, _Otou-sama_," she shot back.

"No, seriously, you should consider doing this every year…" he smiled charmingly.

A sudden light flashed through her eyes, and she turned and studied him closely, with a look he didn't trust. "I think I will…of course, on one condition…"

~

"This is so much fun! Thanks for letting us dress up like this, Tomoyo!" Nakuru turned around once, her green elf suit twirling.

"Of course!" she smiled with her teeth. "I mean, we're always looking for more characters. Besides, kids come here the day after Christmas to request stuff. And my mother begged me again today, and as Hiiragizawa-kun owes me a favor…speaking of which, where is Hiiragizawa?"

"Daidouji-san, I am not wearing this," a firm voice said from the shadows.

She beamed in that direction, and coaxing him, "Come on out Hiiragizawa, I'm sure you look lovely." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh! It's time to go out into the store!"

~

"Mrs. Claus?" commented a brown-haired, brown-eyed young man.

"Shut up, Xiao Lang," he growled.

"Syaoran-kun, be nice! Eriol looks so pretty in his little red dress!" gushed a young woman next to him, with green eyes and auburn hair. 

"Yup, he does," Syaoran managed to stifle his laughs.

Eriol pouted, making his red dress swish. "The stockings are so itchy," he complained, "and so is this wig."

"It looks nice, Eriol-kun," Sakura protested. "Your blue hair looks really good against the white bun."

"And _these_," he said, poking his chest. "I don't get how you girls get anything done with thesethings! They're so heavy!"

'Santa Claus' laughed. "That's because we filled the balloons with water. To make it seem more…natural."

He gave her a look, saying, "Daidouji-san, the only good use for these are in the bedroom."

The noise of two slaps could be heard ringing around the store.

~ Owari ~

So…how was it? It was hurried, as all my Christmas fic gifts are, but it's done, so yayy!! I know, I know it was really pointless. XP It didn't flow as well as I would've liked. But still! 3 down, 1 to go. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

//meemee

http://cioffe.com/kiseki/sentiments.html


End file.
